We All Are (SWB)
We All Are is the eighth episode and the mid-season premiere of Season 5 in Survivors We Become. It is also the 46th episode overall. Synopsis The group mourns over a tragic loss. Plot Jed exits a hut and looks up at the clouds. Ingrid exits behind him, Jorge behind her. The three of them walk quickly towards the hut belonging to Murray, where he, Miles and Ian surround a sheet covered corpse. Jed looks down at it with a disappointed sigh. He looks to Murray and Miles. “Is it him?” Murray doesn’t look his way. He has his arms crossed as he stares down at the body. Miles nods. “Rocky confirmed it.” “Poor kid. He’s the only one to return from that run.” Ingrid mumbles. “Forget about the kid!” Ingrid turns to Murray. “We’re running low on supplies and no one can tell me why we can’t get through a few walkers!” Jed sighs. “Well if we had some help, maybe everything would be easier. But you just had to send our chance away.” Murray sneers at him and walks towards him, getting in his face. Only problem is that Murray is much shorter than Jed. The taller man holds back a laugh. “Listen here! I’m the leader around here! What I say goes! We don’t need help from the fucking PTA!” Miles groans, the group turning their attention to him as he shrugs, shaking his head. “Murray... they might be right. Strength in numbers.” “Yeah and we could really use the numbers to our advantage if Rocky’s right.” Ingrid adds. Murray points to her. “You don’t get a say in this!” “Oh, I don’t?” Ingrid takes a threatening step forward but Jorge steps in front of her, glaring at Murray. “Murray, we need to think of the safety of the entire camp here. Maybe it is time for an alliance. Those people didn’t seem that bad anyway! They needed help just like us.” Murray growls, clenching his fists. He stutters and can’t form words. The survivors don’t get a chance to continue. Pat’s voice is heard yelling from a tower. “There’s a breach! There’s a breach!” The group turn their heads, looking past a few huts to see some panicked survivors running towards the center of the camp. “Ian, Jorge, get as many people to the fire pit! Everyone else, on me!” Jed demands. Murray cries out. “You’re not in charge—“ He is suddenly hit in the back of the head by Miles, who points in direction. “Shut your ass up and go!” Ian and Jorge turn and start calling out to survivors. Ian runs to a mother and two small kids. “Let’s go, get to the center of the camp!” Meanwhile Jed, Ingrid and Miles run towards the front gate where Pat is climbing down from his post. “Pat, what the fuck is going on here? How did they get in?” Jed yells. Pat turns to him frantically. “Hell if I know! One minute I see them by the west fence and the next they’re in!” Miles lifts his rifle. “Well if those dead heads wanna come in, they aren’t leaving!” Jed turns to Pat. “Go with the others to the fire pit!” “Let’s not waste time, boys!” Ingrid yells before pulling out a machete from under her coat. Jed pulls out a hatchet and follows her towards the dead. The walkers stumble towards a few huts, the survivors managing to outrun them. Jed, Miles and Ingrid push against the crowd. As he gets through, Miles takes the opportunity to open fire. Jed leaps in the air and brings the hatchet down, burying it into the forehead of one walker. It’s knees buckle and Jed rips it out as a second lunges for him. He grabs it by the neck and hits it with the flat side, knocking it back. It stumbles into Ingrid’s machete, being impaled through the back. Jed swings, digging the weapon into its temple. Ingrid pushes it away and swings her machete at two oncoming roamers, slashing both of their chests. She lifts her leg up and kicks one back before thrusting towards the other, impaling it through the head. Miles keeps his distance, shooting down the dead left and right. His eyes fall on one walker behind Jed. The knife in its hand sticks out. Miles takes aim for the knee and he fires. The “walker” screams, buckling down and falling on his back. Jed spins, widening his eyes as a few walkers turn towards him. He backs away before he is grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. He drops the hatchet as he rolls and looks to see another knife. The skinner holding it steps closer to him, tilting its head. “Jed, hang on!” Ingrid yells before she slashes at another walker. There’s only a handful left to take down. She pushes another walker away and starts running to her friend but she is grabbed from behind. One arm goes around her neck while the other grabs her machete wielding arm. Miles sees his friends and looks between them. He points his rifle in Jed’s direction only for a skinner to grab it and push it to the sky as Miles fires. The skinner then kicks him in the stomach. Jed stares at the walker as it lifts its arm. “The dead will take everything for us.” The walker whispers. Then an arrow pierces it’s eye. The skinner’s arm goes limp, the knife falling into the grass before it collapses. The three other skinners freeze and look towards their dead comrade before turning their attention to the source of the arrow. Dewey points his crossbow to the skinner holding Ingrid, releasing the arrow into the air. The arrow goes through it’s shoulder and he lets go of her machete. She roughly headbutts him to get free before turning and slicing off his head. Miles whistles from where he lies to get the other skinner’s attention. He turns to him only to see the rifle pointed at him. BANG! The last skinner looks around frantically as Jed and Ingrid take out another couple of walkers before they start to close in on him. He drops to his knees and holds his hands up. He tosses his knife in front of him. “Wait, I give, I give!” The skinner begs. Jed gets to him first and grabs the back of his jacket collar, pulling him up. “You wanna start talkin’?” He growls. Ingrid raises an arm to him. “Jed, relax! He’s already scared.” Miles and Dewey approach as well, looking over the corpses. Miles points to the fence where a large portion had been cut. “Looks like they let the dead in.” “That one over there said the dead would take everything for them.” He gestures before turning to the skinner, who looks to him. Through the mask, Jed can see the fear. “Miles, take him to Ian and have him cleaned up. And tell Jorge to look at the fence. We’ll talk to this guy later.” Jed pushes the young skinner to the guard, who grabs hold of both his arms and pushes him through the camp. Ingrid and Jed both turn to the crossbow wielding man. “You were with that group at the school.” Jed says. “And you sent them away after we traveled all this way.” Dewey says. “I wanted that alliance. Murray didn’t.” Jed responds. Dewey shrugs and looks over the corpses. “Yeah? Well it looks like y’all need some help here. Perhaps it’s time for him to reconsider.” Two days have passed. Two days since Karen led a group to form an alliance. Two days since Amber was warned of the skinners. Two days since another loved one was lost. Dark clouds hover above the school. Mike sits under the pavilion with Monet beside him with a hand on his shoulder. Billie lays on his mattress on the second floor. He is on his back, staring at the ceiling of the empty room. Spencer sits in the field alone on his knees in front of multiple graves. He stares at one makeshift cross in particular. Behind him, Rebecca walks towards the scene with her hands in her coat pockets. She stops behind him and stares over his shoulder, letting out a sigh before lowering her gaze to the raven haired boy. “It’s about to rain. You should come inside.” She says. Spencer doesn’t move an inch. He just keeps his eyes on the cross with the name CATHY GREER carved into it. “That guy was trying to shoot me. It should have been me.” Spencer mumbles. Becca walks towards him and kneels beside him. She reaches to put her hand on his shoulder but he pulls away. She lowers her hand and looks at him. “You know that she was willing to do whatever she had to in order to keep you alive. If she had the choice to save herself or save you, she’d do the same a thousand times over again.” “Well I’m sick of people dying for me.” Spencer gets to his feet and starts walking to the school. Becca stands and turns to follow but Spencer turns around. He gives her a glance of sadness. “I… I think it’d be in the best interest of everyone if I kept my distance.” The woman’s expression shifts, her jaw dropping. “Hold on a minute—“ “You’re like a sister to me but…” He sighs, looking down. “I’ve already lost my real sister. Losing Cathy… I just don’t want to lose anymore people close to me.” He turns and walks towards the school as thunder rumbles in the distance. Becca stares for a moment before lowering her head and walking to the building after him. She enters, watching Spencer walk down the hall with his head down and keeping her distance. Her view is cut off as a person steps in front of her. Becca looks up to see Chase. “Is he okay? Did he say anything?” She shrugs her shoulders with a sigh. “Yeah. He wants to distance himself.” She clenches her eyes shut, raising a hand and pinching the bridge of her nose. “He’s probably been bottling up his feelings and Cathy must’ve… ugh.” She looks up to Chase again. “This one must’ve been a rough hit for him.” He turns to look over his shoulder with a sigh. He turns back to her with a shrug. “I get it. He hasn’t really been able to mourn anyone — Cleo, Rochelle and Matt... Ashleigh…” “I’m getting really scared of what will happen. He just bottles his emotions up, eventually they’ll just… burst.” Becca says. Chase notices how upset she’s getting. She looks past him to see Spencer turn a corner. “If it helps, I can try talking to him later.” This puts a small smile on her face. “Thanks. I’d appreciate it.” He nods. “Of course. Spencer’s too close to be lost.” He says before walking down the hall. Mitch pushes the door to the room he shares with the others open to see Billie laying on his bed. He shuts the door behind him, tilting his head as he takes a few steps to him. “What’s going on, Bill?” Mitch asks. Billie stares blankly at the ceiling. “Have you missed the last two days?” The older boy lowers his gaze. He takes a breath and walks forward. “... Do you… do you wanna talk about it?” Billie turns his head to look at him. Mitch scoffs, looking down with embarrassment. “Nevermind. That was stupid of me to ask, I’m the last person you’d—“ “Wait, no…” Billie sits up quickly, frowning. “Please…? I’ve just been thinking about everything.” Mitch walks to the mattress and sits beside Billie, looking at him. The younger boy is silent for a moment. “The last thing I said to her was… was ‘fuck you.’ And when I watched her dying in the road there, I started thinking.” Mitch stares back at him. “About what?” Billie turns to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you. I’ve ignored you, belittled you in front of the others…” He looks down sheepishly. “... I got Spencer and Mike to demote you… I understand you just wanted to help keep everyone safe. And in the end, I am thankful for who you helped save. Tommy and Lorenzo could be dead if it weren’t for you. Caroline or Tobias, too.” “You wanna know something?” Mitch smirks. “I was never mad at you. You had every right to be angry with me for what happened that day. I was stupid.” Mitch then takes Billie’s hands. Billie sees him suddenly frown. “And I’m sorry that I didn’t try to stop Stevie from leaving that night. I… I’m sorry I didn’t even offer to go with her. But the others… I didn’t want them on the road again with The Mob at our doorstep.” Billie nods. “I get it. Honestly if you guys had left… God knows what could have happened.” Mitch nods. “Exactly.” He licks his lips, taking a breath. “So what do you say… are we good again?” Mitch asks with a smile. Billie nods. “Yeah. We’re good.” He gets to his feet, holding out his hand to Mitch. “But we aren’t getting back together so don’t try anything, Harris.” “Oh please, you can’t resist me.” Mitch winks at him. With a roll of his eyes, Billie pulls his chuckling friend up. “Wanna get lunch with the others? Caroline and Kenny are just about finished cooking.” Billie nods. The two exit the room together and start walking down the hall when a raven haired friend of theirs trudges on the other side of the hall. Billie stops, turning to Mitch. “Hold on. Give me a sec.” Billie walks towards his friend, stepping in front of him. Spencer looks to him. “Hey, Billie.” “Haven’t seen much of you since we got back. How’ve you been holding up?” Billie asks him. Spencer shrugs, chuckling. “You know me.” “Yeah… I do.” Billie says. Spencer can hear the worried tone and he frowns. “You stayed up all night again. I noticed. You haven’t eaten, have you.” Spencer knows it isn’t a question. He lets out an irritated sigh. “Christ, Bill, I’m not your boyfriend. I don’t need any of your fucking concern.” Before he can respond, Spencer walks around him. Mitch approaches and stops him as he turns. “Hey,” He interrupts, looking back at Spencer as he goes into their room. “He’s upset. Leave him be.” Billie sighs, looking at Mitch. The taller man throws an arm over his shoulder. “Come on. I’m starving.” Outside, Mike watches the clouds with Monet. The two are silent as they sit closely together. “You know, my best friend died when I was 26.” Monet speaks. “She got in a drunk driving accident with her husband. Her and I… we were both pregnant at the time. We were gonna raise our girls to be best friends like us. We were so excited.” Monet smiles sadly before turning to look at Mike. “What I’m trying to say is I know how it feels to lose your best friend. And if you take time off, the group will understand—“ “I can’t… Spencer can’t lead right now, Becca can’t do it alone—” Mike says to her. Monet shakes her head. “Karen will help. I’m sure Clair would, too. Hell, even Amber and Billie. You won’t be any use to them if you’re exhausted. Losing someone is… draining.” She looks out to the dark clouds again. “They’re not kids anymore.” “I know.” Mike turns to her. “But Cathy wouldn’t want me to just... cry over her.” “What do you plan on doing?” Monet shrugs. “If I ever see that jacketed fuck again, I’ll shoot him with his own gun.” Mike says with a shrug. “I’m getting real tired of losing friends, you know?” “We all are.” Monet nods to him as they turn back to the clouds as it begins to drizzle. At the fence, Cal, Lorenzo, Keegan and Melissa stab walkers as they approach the fence. Melissa looks up to the clouds before she sighs, turning to Lorenzo. “Do you think we should head inside soon? It’s gonna rain.” She calls. Lorenzo uses his spear to impale a walker’s skull. “I don’t tell you what to do.” “Yeah you do… you’re leader of the guards now.” Keegan responds. Lorenzo pulls the spear back to kill another but freezes, turning to him with a raised brow. “I’m what?” Melissa shrugs. “With Jim dead, we needed a new head guard and we told Karen what we thought of you.” “You’re probably the best bet for us.” Keegan adds. Lorenzo blinks, shrugging. “Hm.” Lorenzo grins and turns back to Cal, who smirks at him. Lorenzo nods. “We did good today. Let’s head in.” “You got it, boss.” Cal mumbles from behind him. Melissa and Keegan lead the way, Keegan taking her hand in his. Lorenzo turns to Cal. “They wanted me to be in charge?” “Why are you surprised? You’re a great leader, you keep this place safe...” Cal starts walking to the school. “Now we need to fix your people skills and personality.” Lorenzo starts walking with him. “Watch yourself, I’m your superior!” He calls after the laughing teen. The two enter the cafeteria. Clair, sitting at a table with Kendall, Jen and Carter, stands and waves them over. The two approach, sitting across from Clair and Kendall. “How’s it looking out there?” Clair asks. “It was about to rain so our amazing head guard let us come back inside.” Cal smirks. Clair gasps. “They put you in charge? Oh Lorenzo, that’s wonderful!” Jen stands up. “I’ll get you some food. This news calls for celebration!” “I’ll come with you.” Kendall offers as she stands. She smiles at Cal, who mirrors the gesture as she leaves. Clair looks between them quickly before taking a sip of water. “I’ve been talking to her. She’s sweet. And very smart, too.” Clair says. “Yeah, she really is.” Cal nods, turning to his mother as she gives him an approving smile. “She was in school to become a nurse, you know.” Clair nods. “Yes, she told me. It’s a good thing she’s here with us.” Clair folds her hands on the table before looking at the next table where Mike, Billie, Mitch, Amber, Chase, Tobias, Monet, Caroline, Lisandra and Kenny sit together. The group converse among each other, Mike laughing with Tobias, Amber and Monet while Billie and Mitch seem to have a debate going on. Lisandra and Kenny both have cards in hand, Lisandra pointing with a grin as Kenny picks up from the stack between them. Cal follows her gaze. “They’re all so close. They come from the same place and have been through so much together.” Clair sighs. “Now it’s been ruined.” Cal turns to her. “They’ve lost people before.” Clair gives her son a look. “I’m just saying. I know it sucks but... if anything, they can use this as motivation for getting back at those assholes.” Clair looks to Mike as he laughs with Monet. She frowns and stands up. “Excuse me.” The woman stands and walks away as Kendall and Jen return with two trays, placing them in front of the two guards. Jen tilts her head. “Where is she going?” Clair approaches Mike and nudges his shoulder. He looks up, his smile fading. “I need to talk to you.” Mike stares at her for a moment before taking his napkin and nodding, wiping his mouth and hands. “Okay.” They stand and walk to the exit as Monet and Amber watch. “She doesn’t seem very happy.” Amber chuckles. “Well he hasn’t spoken to her since… you know.” Monet says as she eats. “He’s ruining his chances with her.” Amber grimaces. “Mom, I’m trying to eat, not think of Mike’s love life.” Chase starts to get up. Tobias, who sits across from him, looks up to him. “Hey, what’s up, man?” Chase shrugs his shoulders. “Just gonna check in on Spencer. I’ll be right back.” He says before leaving the cafeteria and heading to the second floor. Mike follows Clair down the hall. She stops and leans against a set of lockers as Chase passes them. “We haven’t talked in a while.” Clair crosses her arms. “Yeah…” Mike says. There’s a silence between them. Clair leans forward a bit, anticipating what he’s gonna say. “‘Yeah?’ That’s all you have to say?” Clair raises her brow. “Well what do you want me to say?” Mike rolls his eyes. “I want a fucking explanation!” Clair suddenly shouts. “I deserve that! You treat me as if I pulled the fucking trigger, as if I told Stevie and Angel to leave, as if I wanted to kill that family! I’m doing the best that I can, alright?” Mike stares at her silently before nodding. “No, you’re right… I haven’t treated you fair.” He steps forward. “But it isn’t for any of those reasons. I don’t blame you for what happened to Cathy… I’m mad at myself for that. You wanna know where we went? She wanted to go to a bar.” Clair’s angered eyes soften. He continues. “She just wanted to relax for a minute. Just… not think about the dead or leading. All we do now is fight. To get food, to get shelter, to take our next breath. Taking a break at a time like this was the worst decision I’ve ever made.” Clair steps closer to him. “We… we’ve all made bad choices before. We just have to grow from them.” She throws her arms around him. He returns the embrace. “I’m sorry about Cathy. And I’m sorry for not watching the kids better.” “I’m sorry for blowing you off the past few days.” Mike says. “I shouldn’t have. You and your son are just as much family as everyone else.” Clair pulls back, keeping close. She still has her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. She beams up at him. “How about we go finish lunch together?” Mike smiles back. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He approaches the door and pushes it open, stepping in. “Hey, Spencer?” He freezes in his tracks as he sees Spencer slinging his bag over his shoulder. Both their eyes widen as their eyes meet. The older man looks his friend up and down before closing the door behind him. “Where are you going?” Chase mumbles with a frown. Spencer walks towards him and attempts to reach past him. “For a walk—“ Chase pushes his hand away as he moves to block him. “In the rain?” “... yeah.” Nervously, Spencer shrugs. “Where are you going?” Chase asks again, standing taller and crossing his arms. The black haired young man grunts, shaking his head. “Damn it, Chase, leave me be! This is for the group’s own good.” He croaks. “No, you can’t just leave us. Not after everything we’ve been through, not after what just happened—“ Chase steps towards him angrily, his arms falling to his sides. “Exactly! Cathy is fucking dead! Do you know why?” Spencer takes a couple steps back before stopping and standing his ground, him and Chase coming face to face. “Because shit happens, Spencer.” Chase growls. Spencer grabs Chase by his jacket sleeves. “Don’t you fucking get it? When you’re friends with Spencer Allen, you die!” Chase squints at him in confusion. Spencer’s face quickly sinks. “Chase, please… let me go.” He begs. “You just need some rest. Relax, Spencer.” Chase says calmly. “We’re family. We can’t just abandon each other at times like this.” Spencer pauses for a second, gulping down the guilt of what he thought of doing. Suddenly Spencer shoves the man back against the door, the back of his head hitting the metal before Spencer reaches to his holster and pulls out his pistol. Chase doesn’t have time to react before he is whipped across the head and sent slamming into the wall. Chase collapses, Spencer taking a deep breath before pulling him back a bit and opening the door to leave. He exits the room and quickly makes his way down the hall. He turns into the stairwell only to find Amber and Tobias walking up. Tobias meets his eyes and smiles. “Spencer! How’s it going? Chase was just checking in on you.” “Yeah, where is he?” Amber questions. Spencer shrugs his shoulders. “Uh, he wanted to rest.” Amber squints at her friend, tilting her head suspiciously. Tobias raises an eyebrow at the response. “He’s resting? Shouldn’t you be resting?” Spencer pushes between them. “Nope, I’m fine.” Amber turns to him with a frown. “What’s up with him?” Tobias reaches to her. “Who knows. Let’s go see what’s up with Chase.” “You go… I’ll see what’s up with Spence.” Amber says before heading down the stairs. Tobias, meanwhile, quickly makes his way to the room and opens the door. He feels it hit something and looks to the ground, eyes wide. Spencer leaps down the steps and turns his head back. “Spencer, hold up!” He jumps, turning to face front and sees Becca before him. She gives him a worried look. “H-hey! Becca!” He breathes, forcing a smile. “Excuse me… I gotta go.” “Go?” He tries stepping around her but she moves to block him. “Go where?” Spencer stammers before hearing Amber behind him. “Spencer, are you alright?” He and Becca both look to her, panic spreading to his face. As Amber takes a few more steps, she hears Tobias from the railing above her. “'Stop him!'” Tobias shouts angrily. Amber’s emotion shifts as she looks to Spencer with wide eyes. He doesn’t hesitate. He shoves Becca into the lockers, bolting down the hall. Amber jumps down the remaining steps, chasing after him. Becca watches with shock on her face before following them. Spencer pushes one door to the field open and runs into the rain. Soon after, Amber does as well. “Spencer!” She screams as she chases him to the fence. Becca exits as well, Tobias behind her. Spencer climbs the fence frantically, throwing himself over and landing hard on his back as Amber approaches. He looks at her as he stands, shaking his head. “Amber, please!” “Whatever you did, we can work it out, Spencer!” Amber says before grabbing the fence and starting to climb. Then she hears a click and freezes. The barrel of the pistol is pointed at her. “Don’t you fucking dare!” Tobias spits as he and Becca approach. Spencer keeps the pistol pointed at Amber as she jumps back, trembling. “S-Spencer... what are you—?” Spencer’s lip quivers and his hand shakes. He looks to the three survivors. “'Don’t follow me.'” Then he turns around and runs into the woods, leaving his friends confused, scared and angry. A sniper rifle is poking out from the belltower as the rain starts to drizzle over the school. Rikki peeks through the scope, seeing a few walkers by the front gate. She then sees an arrow pierce the back of one of their heads. Then another falls from a gunshot. Rikki’s eyes widen as she searches from the source. Then they emerge. Jed, Ingrid and Jorge walk towards the gate, following behind Dewey. He spots her and smirks at her through the scope, waving a hand. The woman grits her teeth before backing away, slinging the rifle over her shoulder and heading to the ladder. “Fucker...” Spencer trips, catching himself on a tree. He pants, turning back to where he came from. “What the fuck did I just do…? What the fuck did I do?” He whispers to himself. He shakes his head before running again. “Can’t go back now…” He mutters. He pulls off his soaked jacket, throwing it over his head. His hair and clothes are soaked at this point, no use in keeping that anyway. His shoes and jeans are covered in mud as he makes his way to… He stops where he is. “Where am I even going…” He whispers. While he thinks, he doesn’t notice walkers stumbling around him. Not until he hears the lifeless moans. He turns his head, eyes widening as he sees the decaying walkers. He takes a step forward before feeling a knife press against his throat. A hand grabs his arm and a woman chuckles from behind him. “Lost, aren’t we?” Other Cast *Kevin Alejandro as Jorge Mendoza *Penn Badgley as Keegan *Jeremiah Clayton as Carter *Catherine Dent as Jen *Tom Ellis as Ian Mowren *Ezra Miller as “Captured Skinner” *Sara Paxton as Melissa *Jake Picking as Pat *Trevante Rhodes as Miles Montana Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate "We All Are" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First creditted appearance of Stella. *First appearance of Casper. *This episode marks the 25th appearance of Caroline Forbes. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)